Time Line
by ShinyObsessed
Summary: The story is a oneshot following StreetRat!Duo's thoughts from Solo to Operation Meteor. It's a reflective piece. Rated for language and rough ideas and just to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Episode Zero

Please let me know what you thought, and if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes that don't seem intentional. If you can't understand something pm me and I'll translate. Please review!

Life won't never be tha same. Why'm I even breathin'? Solo's gone and it's my fault. Tha only person ta care fer me, teach me, an' tha only person who gave a damn and hauled me out of tha dumpster I'd been dumped in. Damn the Alliance! Damn 'em! How could they loose that plague on us!? Don't we 'ave worth?! Ain't we alive too? I guess street rats ain't nothing but trash to be taken out ta them. But I know better! I know tha worth of bein' looked over. I'll make 'em pay. What they overlooked's goin' ta come outa nowhere and bite 'em where it hurts! One day they'll get what's comin' ta 'em. And on that day I'll laugh my fuckin' head off.

But right now, I gotta take care of tha gang. Solo left me in charge, I can't disappoint 'im. After all, 'e gave tha last antidote ta Dolly. She'll live and 'e died. I guess that's tha way of it. I jus' hope that she'll grow up ta 'ppreciate what 'e did fer her. Tha Alliance owes us. They owe us big. Fer now they'll repay tha debt with food, and blankets mebbe. An' I know I can't bring the street babies inta my revenge so it'll 'ave ta wait.

So Solo, I'll get 'em back fer ya. But I'll take care of tha guttersnipes first, teach 'em what ya taught me, how ta read, an' who ta steal from, not ta sell more then ya can afford, how ta survive, an' not ta cry. 'Cause boys don't cry, an' tha girls gotta be strong too. Tha only thing cryin' does is waste water. Solo, I know ya can't hear me, but I'll live fer the both of us. Ya may be dead but I don't think yer gone. So instead of livin' by myself I'll be Duo.

Solo they're tearin' down our home! Tha bastards! Jus' 'cause we stole from tha Alliance an' not them! Ya'd think they'd be grateful! Guess not. They're sendin' us ta a church orphanage. An orphanage, ha! I ain't gonna stay there an' get turned into a goody two shoes saint. There ain't a god! Well not besides Shinigami, tha god o' death; 'e's tha only one I seen do anythin'.

Don't worry Solo, I won't let them separate tha family. We'll bust outa that church easy. Maybe we'll find a better hidey hole then that ol' warehouse anyway. Pfft look't that old man, 'e thinks 'e's doin' us a favor takin' us in. What a load o' shit. I ain't goin' ta get farmed off ta no one, not me, no way. I'll never get adopted.

Hey bitch! Paws off'n my hair! Ya're not 'llowed ta cut it!!!.... well… mebbe this braid thingy ain't s'bad, my hair probly won't get in tha way of stealin' now…

Ugh, Solo I 'ad ta beat up buncha idiots at school 'gain. They tol' me I stunk and that Sister Helen was a whore. They wouldn't know a whore if'n she stripped and gave 'em a lap dance. An' so mebbe I do stink a bit, there's not 'nough water ta fill a pot hole sometimes. I don't stink as much's I did on tha streets. Bastards. They're always pickin' on the orphans. I don't stand fer that shit, not with the members of our gang before they left, and not fer the ones that weren't ours. They're family now. Even tha Father an' Sister Helen. They love me even though I've done nothin' fer 'em, I bet they're like a mom an' dad. Not that I know what that feels like.

Ya'd be proud of me though, I won tha fight, sent the little fuckers ta the hospital. That's why they call me the Demon, Maxwell's Demon, cause I never lose an' they won't mess with me twice. Father Maxwell an' Sister Helen ain't happy with me, but they don't know 'bout respect. They don't know if ya let people say shit then tha next step's hittin' an' taken advantage. They believe in love an' peace after all. I don't think they get that ya have ta fight fer what ya love or it'll disappear, an' sometimes it does even when ya fight yer hardest. I'm so sorry ya died Solo. I'm still goin' ta make tha Alliance pay fer ya, but I jus' … I'm goin' ta learn 's much's I can, 'cause ya always said that it's the smart ones that win.

Ya know Solo… I was right about havin' ta fight for tha people ya love. Sittin' in this cell with tha fabulous guards as my only unwelcome company all I can think 'bout's how cursed I am. 'Cause, Sister Helen an' Father Maxwell're dead now. An' again it was my fault. If they're there with ya, can ya tell 'em I'm sorry? So sorry…

But those rebel bastards weren't goin' ta leave! An' who knows if they'd 'ave stopped at hittin' Sister Helen?! She didn't deserve ta be hit, neither did tha Father, an those rebels weren't actin' any better'n the Alliance, I didn't want ta take the chance of them takin' their stress out on her, she was a beautiful lady. Do ya think I did right ta steal that Leo fer 'em?

I guess it don't matter now. Tha reason I'm not dead's 'cause I was tryin' ta protect 'em. Protect 'em all. Fuck, Solo, I failed tha whole church. I've counted 'gain and 'gain I think there were around 240 people in there. Thank Shinigami tha guttersnipes were all 'dopted. But tha other orphans, an' the church staff an' even tha rebels…

I hope the Father an' Sister ain't there with ya Solo, they won't like what I'm gonna do ta tha Alliance's soon as I get free. All tha pain, an' shame that they're givin' me, I'm gonna pay back, triple. I'm not just Maxwell's demon, I'm fuckin' Shinigami ain't no other way I'm still surviving, even tha guards said so. "He cut a deal with Death."

They're gonna be sorry they messed with tha god o' death, yeah Solo, they're gonna be sorry.

Well there goes tha Alliance base. Flames never looked so good on a buildin'. Yeah that cell didn't keep me down forever. Two years best I can figure. That's one base down an' who knows how many ta go. Hope Sister Helen and Father Maxwell are restin' peaceful like an' didn't see me do that.

There ya go Solo, tha first step in gettin' those bastards back. Two years of torture an'… other stuff, I know ya was with me there but I still don't wanta mention it Solo. Ya know it wasn't the first time, but it's tha last time damn it. I ain't gonna be helpless fer anyone ever 'gain. I'm gonna get off this scrap metal an' find me some more Alliance ta kill. I'm only alive by luck, I mind as well be doin' tha dirty work.

Here goes nothin' Solo, that looks like a likely ship. Holy shit! Watch my back buddy! This security system ain't nothin' ta shake a stick at. Luckily I was yer best student…

Solo, I'm going to Earth. These past couple of years has taught me a lot. Even to get rid of my L2 accent. Too conspicuous G said. But hey, I'm going to go down to that pretty planet and show the Alliance just who they pissed off. The god of death is coming to town and he's not happy.

Don't worry about me Solo, I have made it this far, and I won't quit. Today's the day, our day, and I'm going to make them rue it. For us, for all the lives lost in the plague, and Sister Helen and Father Maxwell for the 245 dead in the church, for everyone. I won't cry, and I won't let them bring me down. I have grinned and bore it this long, I think I can grin and bear it some more. The laughter of a street rat, a worthless being will be the last thing they hear.

Well Solo, I'm taking off now, stay with me buddy, and I'll show you our revenge.


End file.
